


As the Wheel Turns

by Sorshania



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, it is a little complicated, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshania/pseuds/Sorshania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut that has been picking at my brain for some time.</p><p>Set after the Inquisition's fight against Corypheus.</p><p>Abelas and Sagrell have left the Temple of Mythal for Skyhold, trying to find their place in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Wheel Turns

Their clothes had been carelessly thrown around the room that had been assigned to him when he first reached Skyhold, leaving him clad only in his leather pants, while she was left wearing that flowing linen blouse she loved to wear when she was not in her armor. Abelas did not remember how it happened and he didn’t care.

He buried a long-fingered hand in Sagrell’s thick white hair, titling her head to the side, just enough so he could bury his face in her neck while his other hand ran up her thigh and firmly grabbed her ass as she wrapped her leg around his hips. She had to bring herself flush against him in order to keep her balance, her hands flying around his neck and shoulders. Abelas could feel the heat from between her legs, intoxicating, radiating through both their clothes, and he growled against her neck as he rocked back against her hips. She laughed until he cupped her cheek to turn her face toward his and kissed her, his tongue sliding inside her mouth, taking his time. She whimpered softly when he stopped and he grinned. “I’ll get you for that.” she promised, her eyes dark with lust and something else. Something neither of them was ready to acknowledge just yet.

“Oh, will you really?” he asked, bringing the hand that was buried in her hair down her back to join the other on her butt, hoisting her up. She didn’t seem to mind. He could feel the shift of her muscles under his hands when she merely adjusted her weight before reclaiming his lips for a deep kiss. Abelas did not mind at all since it provided the opportunity for his hands to slide under her shirt and explore the curve of her spine, her ass and her upper thighs. . Her skin had always a source of fascination; still silky smooth despite the numerous battle scars and so dark in contrast of his own.

He slipped the fingers of his right hand under the edge of her small clothes, rubbing gently them against her entrance and caressing her vaginal lips, teasing her. Abelas grinned when he heard her grunt against his neck. His grin widened when he felt her hips dance just above his hand, smearing her wetness across his fingertips, as she sought more friction.

Abelas gasped and had to slam his hand against the wall, nearly losing his balance. That traitorous minx had started nipping at his earlobe while her hand wrapped around his head to gently twist the tip of his other ear. “You did not think I actually forgot, did you?” He could hear Sagrell’s smile in her voice, as she delicately ran her tongue across the shell of his ear, taking the tiny golden hoops between her teeth and tugged gently.

Abelas groaned feeling his blood rush down to his cock and his pants suddenly two sizes too small. He wasn’t going to last long if she kept on doing this. “Enough! Bed. Now!” he growled, ripping off her small clothes and taking two steps forward before they tumbled on his bed. He moved back just long enough to unlace his pants and shove them down on the floor. His breath hitched a little when he felt a rush of cold air against his throbbing erection. Nor did he miss the hungry look in Sagrell’s eyes as she admired his body, biting her lower lip.

She was sitting on the bed, her hair tumbling around naked her naked shoulders. Her blouse laid somewhere on the other side of the mattress. Abelas gently brushed back a strand of hair behind Sagrell’s ear and stroked her cheek, before tracing her lips with his thumb. “Are you certain you want this?” his voice sounded thick in own ears but he still wanted, needed to know. Sagrell simply smiled and pressed her lips against the heel of his hand. “Yes.”

She lied back against the pillows and he followed until he was resting on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips one more time, and guided him to the wet cleft between her legs. Abelas buried his face in her neck and sighed, a prayer to Mythal on his lips, as he was about to push inside her…

Abelas opened his eyes and groaned. He could not, not notice the tent he was making under his blankets, begging for attention. Grunting softly, he ran one of his hands down his stomach before he wrapped his fingers around his cock, just under the head. Shutting his eyes, he focused on bringing back the images from his dream to the front of his mind. He knew it wouldn’t very take too long, his body was already begging for a release.

He managed two, three strokes before it was over and he lied there, listening to the sound of his heart beats slowing down before he realized what just happened. Abelas brought up his clean hand to rub against his forehead. These... dreams had been happening more and more lately. And, while he understood why they happened, the Sentinel didn't really want to ponder on the meaning behind it.

“Fenedhis …”

He just knew it was going to be another long day. 


End file.
